Central Town
by fantasyfeathers
Summary: Natsume had burnt Mikan's hair for the hundredth and one time. Mikan got mad and started ignoring him. What will happen to them in the end?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm so excited! We're going to the Central Town today!" Mikan exclaimed in delight, with Hotaru and Iinchou beside her. "I can't wait!" She continued as she rubbed her hands in glee, thinking of the soft creamy Howalon.

"Oi, Polka-dots!" Natsume beckoned the auburn-haired girl to come nearer as Sumire growled. "Huh?" Mikan wondered as she took a small step closer cautiously.

"Come closer."

"Huh?"

"Nearer."

Mikan was barely an inch from him. "Go away, ugly," Natsume answered as he used his Alice to burn her hair- for the hundredth and one time. "What are you doing? Natsume, you baka!" Mikan cried in anguish as she rushed out of the room. There was a momentary silence in Class B.

"Just ignore her, Natsume-kun. Let's go on a date to the Central Town together!" Sumire asked enthusiastically. Natsume shrugged as he sank back into his seat and continued reading his comic. _Have I gone a bit too far?_ He wondered. He glanced at Ruka. _Ruka does seem worried about her…_

"Why don't you chase after her if you care so much?" Natsume enquired.

Ruka hastily replied, "No! I don't care about her! I'm not worried!"

Natsume shot him a quizzical look. Ruka blushed slightly and starter stroking his pet rabbit.

"Imai-san, shall we look for her?" Iinchou asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. That moron will come back soon," Hotaru responded in a calm voice.

Just then, the classroom door slid open. Narumi-sensei greeted the class with a cheerful smile. "Where's Mikan?" He asked curiously. "She's never skipped lessons before. I expect she caught it from Natsume," Narumi-sensei continued as he winked at Natsume. "Well?" He looked around, expecting an answer.

"Well, it's because… because Natsume burned her hair again…" Iinchou explained, casting a nervous glance at Natsume.

"Well then, let's start our lessons now," Narumi-sensei grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Class ended after three note-taking periods. "Well, now it's time to go to the Central Town," Narumi-sensei announced light-heartedly. The door slid open again. It was Mikan, "Sorry, Narumi-sensei, I fell asleep in my dormitory."

"We're going to the Central Town now."

Mikan nodded gloomily as she lined up with Hotaru and Iinchou.

Minutes later, Class B boarded the bus. As Natsume and Ruka sat down in front of Mikan and Hotaru, Natsume tried talking to Mikan, "Oi, Mikan!"

"Hmpf!" Mikan pouted and looked away. Natsume frowned. Within minutes, they reached their destination- Central Town.

"Alright, everyone's supposed to wander around Central Town with their partners and be back by half past four," Narumi-sensei announced with a grin.

As Mikan walked beside Natsume, an awkward silence hung between them. "Mikan…" Natsume began. "Hmpf!" Mikan replied in a huff.

"Howalon for sale! Howalon!" The vendor shouted. Mikan eyed the Howalon greedily. But, with a determination to ignore Natsume, she continued walking.

"I'll meet you later at the Sakura tree," Natsume said suddenly and ran off.

"Wait!" Mikan shouted back. But, he had vanished in a flash. _That baka Natsume!_

Mikan made her way to the cherry blossom tree and sat down under the cool shade.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is taking forever! I'm going to find him!" Mikan grumbled. As she stood up, someone shoved a box under her nose. It was Natsume.

"Natsume…" Mikan began.

"Sorry," Natsume said.

Mikan was surprised. Indeed, this was the first time Natsume had ever apologized to her. She cheered up immediately. "Is this Howalon?" She asked. Natsume nodded. Mikan beamed and gave him a big bear hug, "Thanks!"

A slight tinge of red appeared on his cheeks. As they started sharing the box of Howalon, their relationship grew. _She is pretty._ Natsume thought, blushing.

"Natsume, why are you blushing?"

"Shut up."

Mikan smiled. Time passed in the blinking of an eye. It was already half past four. Natsume and Mikan made their way to the bus and joined the rest of Class B.

(Sorry, I just dont know how to continue.)


End file.
